All over again
by beka K
Summary: UA-S&D Mais uma vez tudo aquilo voltava para atormenta-lo , aquela voz , aquele sentimento ... Será que ele ainda não estaria livre daquele "carma" ?
1. Default Chapter

Cap 1

Um alguém impossível de esquecer

_Sorriu ao ve-la deitada ao seu lado , como era bom saber que ela sempre estaria com ele , que ela o amava e que nada mudaria isso . Afastou uma mecha do cabelo da garota que caia sobre seu delicado rosto , como é linda . Tinha sorte de tela . _

_Sentiu a garota se mexer despertando , lançou-lhe um sorriso quando ela abriu seus lindos olhos azuis . _

_- Bom dia , Darien . – falou Serena enlaçando seus braços envolta de seu pescoço . _

_- Bom dia , Usako . – respondeu beijando-lhe levemente os lábios . – Está com fome ?_

_- Sim mas EU vou preparar o café da manha . – falou a garota levantando enquanto Darien deixava escapar uma gargalhada. _

_- O que foi ? – perguntou Serena virando-se para o namorado . – Por acaso acha que eu não so capaz de preparar uma refeição ? – falou estreitando os olhos ._

_- Sinceramente, meu amor. Você mesma sabe que a cozinha e você não tem uma relação muito amigável e que é melhor você se manter afastada dela por medida de segurança . – respondeu com um sorriso divertido nos lábios ._

_- É ... tem razão . É melhor eu deixar isso pra quem entende . – falou Serena lhe direcionando seu melhor olhar de súplica. _

_- Ta bom ... Já entendi . – disse o rapaz enrolando o lençol na cintura e se levantando .- Eu preparo o café . _

_----------------------------------_

O rapaz abriu os olhos com relutância , mais um sonho , ou melhor mais uma lembrança. Fazia tanto tempo que todos esses momentos pareciam ter acontecido em outra vida . De certo modo era assim , uma outra vida ... onde tudo era perfeito , onde ele era feliz , e que por sua estupidez ele colocou tudo a perder .

Maldito inconsciente, um dos únicos momentos em que não podia evitar pensar e lembrar dela é enquanto dormia . Fora isso se esforçava ao máximo para evitar a lembrança dela , afinal de que adiantava ficar recordando o passado e lamentando por não ter mais isso ? Nada , de nada adiantava . A única coisa que podia fazer era seguir em frente .

Tentou esquecer o sonho e afastar seus pensamentos ,olhou para o relógio , estava na hora de ir para o escritório . Levantou-se, escolheu uma roupa e foi até o banheiro . Deixou a água do chuveiro escorrer pelo seu corpo .

"_Não tem por quê continuar me lembrando dela , eu tomei uma decisão e nunca me arrependi . Nem quando vi o desapontamento nos olhos dela , nem quando a ouvi dizer que me odiava , nem quando ela jogou o anel de noivado fora . Se eu agüentei tudo isso sem me arrepender não tem motivo nenhum pra ficar recordando essas coisas agora ." _

Desligou o chuveiro e foi em direção ao quarto , escolheu uma roupa e minutos depois já estava indo para a garagem e entrando no seu conversível .

-----------------------

O despertador tocava estridentemente na mesinha de cabeceira , lentamente abriu os olhos e pegou o despertador saltando da cama ao ver a hora .

- AI !! EU NÃO ACREDITO !! – reclamava enquanto corria tentando se arrumar em menos de 10 minutos .

Depois de se arrumar correndo , desceu em direção a sala .

- Bom dia Serena !! – falou animada uma garota loira que cozinhava alguma coisa.

- Bom dia Mina . Desculpe mas eu não posso conversar agora , to atrasada . – dizia Serena recolhendo alguns papeis espalhados pela sala e cozinha .

- Ah é hoje que você vai começar a trabalhar naquela empresa , certo ? – perguntou Mina enquanto jogava no lixo o que anteriormente tentava cozinhar .

- É , e pra variar eu estou atrasada . Tchau amiga , te vejo mais tarde . – despediu- se Serena enquanto saia de casa .

----------------------

Darien chegou no escritório no horário certo, como sempre . Foi em direção a sua sala , parando ao chegar perto de sua secretária .

- Oi Rey , tudo certo pra hoje a noite? – perguntou ele com um sorriso sedutor .

- Tudo . – respondeu a secretária com um sorriso tímido .

Logo depois Darien voltou ao seu caminho , fechando a porta e entrando em sua sala .

Fazia algumas semanas que estava saindo com Rey , embora achasse que a garota não pensava o mesmo ele estava longe de querer alguma coisa séria . Pra falar a verdade nos últimos anos ele pensava em tudo, menos em ter um relacionamento sério. Todas as garotas com quem saia eram apenas "casuais" , e Rey não era uma exceção .

- Bom dia amigo !! – falou Andrew interrompendo os pensamentos de Darien .

- Oi , cara . O que faz aqui tão cedo ? – perguntou ao amigo .

- Se esqueceu ? Temos uma reunião com o senhor Takata . Ele quer nos apresentar a nova advogada da firma .

- Ah é . Não sei pra que contratar mais alguém . Eu e você estamos dando conta de tudo.

- É , mas parece que a empresa se meteu em um novo problema , o senhor Takata está realmente preocupado com esse novo processo . E essa garota parece ter ótimas recomendações .

- Você sabe quem é ela ? – perguntou Darien .

- Não . E você ?

- Não sei nem o nome .

- Bem acho melhor nós irmos logo para a reunião . – falou Andrew saindo do escritório do amigo e sendo seguido por este .

---------

Minutos depois Darien e Andrew já estavam na sala de reuniões esperando pelo chefe , quando este finalmente abre a porta .

- Bom dia senhores . – cumprimentou Takata . – Bem , vamos direto ao assunto . Como vocês já sabem eu contratei uma nova advogada , os senhores tem feito um excelente trabalho até agora mas tenho certeza de que o novo processo que estamos sofrendo requer atenção especial e realmente acho necessária a ajuda dessa nova advogada . – o "discurço" do senhor Takata foi interrompido pelo som do telefone que foi prontamente atendido por este . – Ó sim , mande-a entrar . – logo depois voltou a falar com os dois advogados . – Essa é Serena Tsukino .

Darien estremeceu diante a menção do nome , e olhou surpreso para Andrew que assumiu a mesma expressão . Afinal eles eram amigos a tempos e sabia de toda a história de Darien e Serena .

"_Não é possível . Não é ela , Não pode ser!"_

Mas a certeza atingiu Darien quando a porta se abriu , revelando a mulher de expressivos olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros caindo sobre as costas do corpo delicado. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios que logo desapareceu ao passar os olhos pela sala e encontrar Darien .

------------

Toda a felicidade que Serena sentia morreu ao ver Darien sentado naquela sala . Fazia 4 anos que não o via mas tinha certeza de que era ele , o rapaz ainda tinha o ar brincalhão nos olhos azuis profundo , e continuava com um corpo extremamente bem definido . Mas isso não mudava nada , não importava se ele continuava lindo , não seria isso que a faria esquecer tudo a dor que ele lhe causou e o ódio que agora sente por ele .

" _Só pode ser brincadeira . Não é possível que depois de tanto tempo evitando encontra-lo agora eu tenha que conviver no mesmo ambiente de trabalho que ele ."_

Os olhos de Serena agora possuíam um brilho muito diferente do de minutos antes , agora eles brilhavam com ódio que era dirigido a uma única pessoa .

- Darien , Andrew ... a srtª Tsukino acabou de chegar de Kyoto e irá trabalhar com vocês no novo processo . Bem , agora que já lhes apresentei a nova advogada vou me retirar . Bom trabalho . – falou senhor Takata enquanto saia da sala de reuniões , deixando para trás um surpreso Andrew , um estupefato Darien e uma Serena com um brilho mortal nos olhos .

Darien cansando-se do silêncio e percebendo que teriam de que dar um jeito de trabalharem juntos resolveu fazer uma pergunta para ver como Serena estava se sentindo perante a situação .

- Como foi em Kyoto ?

Serena apenas serrou os olhos na direção do rapaz com um olhar que não mais expressava ódio e sim desprezo . Um desprezo único de alguém que não conseguia nutrir nenhum sentimento bom pela na qual despejava tal odioso sentimento . Desprezo de um alguém que em um passado distante chegou a amar essa pessoa .

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oi minna !!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap , particularmente eu adorei escreve-lo . Faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo nenhuma fic de Sailor Moon mas o amor incondicional por esse anime ( e particularmente pelo Darien ) da minha amiga Nat me fez ter vontade de voltar a escrever . Espero que vocês gostem da fic e espero reviews !!**

**Bjus**

**Beka**

**Ps: Dedico essa fic a Nat , te adoro amiga!! **


	2. Cap 2

_Cap 2_

Minutos depois da reunião a nova secretária de Serena a levou a sua nova sala , onde Serena estava agora perdida em seus pensamentos .

"_É uma maldição !! Só pode ser isso . Como se já não me bastasse tudo que eu passei por aquele estúpido, todas as lágrimas que eu derramei por ele , agora eu ainda tenho que voltar a conviver com ele , pior tenho que trabalhar ao lado dele ."_

Serena jogou-se na cadeira que estava parada na beira da mesa e passou a mão pelos cabelos em um sinal de irritação .

"_Infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso . Mas vai ficar bem claro que eu estou apenas sendo obrigada a conviver com ele , não vou dirigir nem uma palavra a mais do que o estritamente necessário ." _Pensava a garota enquanto arrumava seus pertences na nova mesa .

------------------------------

Andrew estava agora na sala de Darien (NA: pra variar ) estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a mesa do amigo conversando sobre o processo.

- Realmente , vai ser complicado . Nós temos que preparar uma excelente defesa. – comentava Andrew enquanto Darien permanecia olhando para o nada com uma expressão de quem está enfeitiçado .

- Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que eu percebi quando ela entrou naquela sala ? – perguntou Darien fitando algum ponto na parede como se enxergasse a imagem de alguém ali. – O cheiro dela continua o mesmo de 4 anos atrás . Ela ainda tem aquele perfume doce de jasmim . – continuou Darien ainda encarando a parede mas com um sorriso como se pudesse sentir o cheiro de Serena .

- Quanto ao processo , acho que nós devemos agir o mais rápido possível ... – falou Andrew tentando ignorar o que o amigo tinha dito , afinal ele sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo .

- Deus !! Como eu senti falta daquele cheiro . É estranho como eu não sabia que sentia falta, só agora eu percebi isso . – falou Darien como se estivesse sonhando acordado .

- Já chega . – falou Andrew fechando a pasta que segurava . – Eu so seu amigo e sei da história de vocês dois . Portanto vou te avisar : ESQUECE A SERENA . A quatro anos atrás você a tinha, você tomou uma decisão e estragou tudo , agora é tarde pra ficar querendo retomar coisas que ficaram no passado. Tudo que resta entre vocês é ódio . – disse Andrew sério.

- Eu não odeio ela !- respondeu Darien depressa .

- Eu sei . Ela que odeia você. E espero que você não seja burro o suficiente pra ficar tentando mudar isso . – falou Andrew levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a porta.

- Acho melhor você nem tentar falar com ela , é claro se você ainda tiver algum apego a vida .- falou saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si .

-----------

Serena revisava uns papeis sobre os processos da empresa , quando foi interrompida por alguém batendo na porta de sua sala .

"_Deus se você existe permita que não seja quem eu estou pensando"_

- Pode entrar . – falou Serena um pouco temerosa .

A porta abriu e a jovem deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio ao encontrar Andrew .

- Serena é muito bom vê-la novamente . Não tivemos oportunidade de conversar durante a reunião , mas quero que saiba que estou muito feliz em te ver . – disse Andrew com um de seus encantadores sorrisos .

- Obrigada Andrew. Também fico contente em te ver . – respondeu Serena também com um sorriso apesar de ser visível o desconforto por ter reencontrado certas pessoas .

- Não se preocupe Serena , acho que Darien não vai ficar comentando sobre o passado. – falou Andrew tentando acalmar a jovem .

Serena olhou nos olhos de Andrew e forçou um sorriso . – É claro que não vai , não tem nada para ser comentado .

- Tudo bem que você tenha raiva dele mas não adianta fingir que nunca existiu nada entre vocês . – respondeu espantado .

- Tudo que aconteceu já está morto e enterrado , não tem por que ficar falando ou lembrando de coisas desagradáveis . Infelizmente eu vou ter que conviver com ele mas isso não quer dizer que o passado tem que ser ressuscitado . – afirmou Serena ainda mantendo a expressão calma que na verdade apenas escondia toda a raiva e vontade de chorar que sentia naquele momento .

O rapaz olhou para a jovem advogada e ao vê-la tão decidida achou que era melhor não falar mais sobre isso , Darien que desse um jeito de manter a paz reinando no ambiente de trabalho .

- Bem , acho que é melhor eu ir para minha sala , nos vemos mais tarde Serena .

- Certo .

Assim que Andrew saiu Serena largou-se em sua confortável cadeira deixando escapar um suspiro de alivio. Fingir-se de forte e manter a pose de quem superou tudo era realmente difícil. Mas ela nunca iria deixar Darien perceber que o passado ainda a perturbava , afinal no momento o único sentimento que tem por ele é o crescente ódio e desprezo e queria que isso ficasse bem claro .

Levantou-se e resolveu ir pra casa , seu chefe tinha dito que não precisava trabalhar hoje , então não tinha por que continuar ali e sinceramente não tinha a mínima vontade de faze-lo . Pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala .

- Eu não vou voltar hoje , qualquer problema ligue pra este número . – falou Serena estendendo um papel com o numero de sua casa para sua nova secretária .

Desceu até a garagem da empresa , entrou em seu carro e foi em direção a sua casa .

No caminho parou por alguns minutos e ficou olhando um restaurante italiano , que lhe trouxe lembranças .

Flash Back

Era uma bela noite a lua brilhava intensamente no céu estrelado e em um restaurante próximo um casal apaixonado desfrutava da companhia um do outro .

- Darien, você não precisa me trazer pra jantar fora toda semana . Principalmente nesses restaurantes caros ! – falava Serena para o namorado .

- Primeiro , você sabe que dinheiro não é problema e segundo você sabe como eu adoro te mimar . – respondeu Darien lançando um sorriso a namorada que retribuiu o gesto .- E terceiro : hoje é um dia especial e não podia deixar de ter uma comemoração.– continuou.

- Por que hoje é especial ? – perguntou Serena curiosa .

- Isso você só vai saber mais tarde meu amor .- respondeu Darien piscando um olho de um jeito extremamente sedutor e que sempre fazia Serena tremer .

- Poxa Darien ! Você sabe como eu sou curiosa !! – reclamou Serena fazendo beicinho .

Fim do Flash Back

Serena desviou o olhar do restaurante como se tentasse espantar os pensamentos. Mas foi impossível não lembrar que a surpresa era que mais tarde naquele dia ele a pedira em casamento, e ela é claro aceitou .

"_Você deve estar ficando louca Sarena ! Pára de pensar ou melhor lembrar dessas coisas . Não adianta nada" _

E foi com esse pensamento que a garota estacionou o carro e entrou em casa .

Mina não estava , tinha ido trabalhar então já que não tinha com quem conversar resolveu ir dormir um pouco , afinal depois daquela manhã ela merecia descansar um pouco .

-------------

Darien levantou e saiu de sua sala, segui pelo corredor e parou ao ver a porta de uma sala com a inscrição Serena Tsukino , respirou fundo e foi em direção a porta mas foi parado pela secretária .

- Sr. Chiba , deseja alguma coisa ? – perguntou a moça gentilmente .

- Ahn , sim , a Srtª. Tsukino está na sala dela ?

- Não senhor , ela foi pra casa . – respondeu a secretária mantendo o sorriso .

Bem, talvez isso fosse algum tipo de aviso . _"Afinal, o que eu ia falar pra ela ? Nós não temos sobre o que conversar ." _ contrariando seus pensamentos Darien sabia que tudo que qeria era vê-la , ter certeza de que ela estava ali , encarar aqueles olhos azuis novamente , sentir o cheiro de jasmim . Apesar que pelo olhar de desprezo que ela lhe lançou na sala de reuniões ficou evidente que não mais encontraria aquele sentimento acolhedor que encontrava em seus olhos anos atrás .

"_Que besteira . Não vo ficar pensando nela agora."_

- Obrigado de qualquer jeito . – respondeu Darien a secretária antes de virar as costas .

- Mas eu tenho o telefone dela se o senhor quiser . – falou a secretária fazendo-o virar novamente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios .

------------

A advogada acordou algumas horas depois , desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha onde encontro sua amiga Mina .

- Ah , finalmente acordou Serena . Já estava pensando que você tinha desmaiado. – brincou a loira enquanto esquentava alguma coisa no forno .

- Depois que eu te contar sobre a manhã que eu tive você vai entender por que eu precisava descansar . – falou Serena com um suspiro .

- O que houve ? a reunião não foi boa ?

- Depois eu te conto . Não foi você que cozinhou isso foi ? – perguntou Serena desviando o assunto.

- Não, eu comprei antes de vir pra casa . – respondeu Mina com uma expressão frustrada . – Sabe , não sai nada barato dividir uma casa com uma amiga que também não sabe cozinhar .

- Eu poderia até tentar . Mas você se lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez . – brincou Serena soltando uma gargalhada .

- Nossa, só de lembrar e já fico enjoada . O cheiro daquela coisa era horrível! Mas não foge do assunto Serena . O que aconteceu na reunião ? – perguntou Mina sentando em um banco a beira da mesa .

Serena inspirou profundamente e começou a contar . – Darien estava lá .

Mina assumiu um expressão de espanto ao ouvir o que a amiga falou , mas não disse nada esperando que ela continuasse a contar , quando viu que isso não aconteceu perguntou : - E ai ?

- E ai o que ? Foi isso . Ele estava lá . A presença dele já é o suficiente pra me deixar irritada . – reclamou Serena passando as mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto de irritação. – Eu não ... Eu não esperava encontra-lo .

- Já fazem quatro anos Serena . Você já devia ter superado .

- Eu já superei . O único sentimento que eu ainda tenho por ele é ódio .

- Se você tivesse superado você não o odiaria . Quem perdoa esquece , se você ainda lembra tanto disso a ponto de ter ódio dele é porque não perdôo .

- Eu nunca disse que tinha o perdoado . Eu falei que superei , superei o amor que eu tinha por ele , superei a minha estupidez de não ver quem ele realmente era . Agora eu sei quem ele é e eu não tenho a mínima intenção de perdoar o que ele fez . Pelo contrário , ele vai se arrepender de cada lágrima que ele me fez derramar .

Dizendo isso a advogada saiu da cozinha e voltou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto .

- Ai Serena , quando você vai perceber que você só está se enganando ? - pensou Mina em voz alta enquanto tirava seu almoço do forno .

-----------------

**Oi minna !!**

**Estou mito feliz com o andamento dessa fic , espero que vocês estejam gostando . M e desculpem por ainda não ter dito o motivo do rompimento da Serena e do Darien , é que eu ainda estou amadurecendo a idéia que eu tive.**

**A parte em que a Mina e a Sere estavam conversando sobre um fracasso na cozinha foi inspirada em um dia em que eu e a minha amiga Nat resolvemos fazer uma receita pra festa de folclore da escola , e bem ... a coisa realmente dava enjôo . Lembra Nat ?hehehehhe**

**Bem gente é isso ...**

**Bjus**

**Beka**

**E agora vamos aos agradecimentos as boníssimas almas que deram m pouco de seu tempo para ler e revisar a minha fic . **

**Sailor H : Que bom que você gostou da fic , espero que continue lendo e deixando reviews **

**Lan Ayath : Nossa , espero que você esteja certa e a minha fic seja mesmo um sucesso Estou esperando suas reviews hein !**

**Cinthya Ogawara: Que bom que vc gostou da minha idéia , espero que continue lendo **

**Letícia : Adorei a sua review ! Logo logo vc fica sabendo pq eles se separaram ta? Continue lendo **

**Nat D: Oi Miga !! Adorei sua review !! Viu que eu coloquei a cena da cozinha inspirada no fiasco que foi aquela nossa receita ? Nossa, até hj eu fico enjoada de lembrar daquele cheiro . Mas é culpa sua que não me ensina a cozinhar Bjus Te adoro !!**

**Bem , é isso ... Espero que vocês continuem lendo e revisando . **

**Bjusss**


	3. Cap3 Revelação

_Cap 3_

_Revelação _

Os raios de sol atravessavam a janela do quarto, onde Serena corria de um lado pro outro, mais uma vez estava ...

- ATRASADA ! Será que nem agora trabalhando e perco essa mania ! – reclamava a advogada enquanto penteava o cabelo loiro .

Pegou a bolsa, saiu do quarto e desceu correndo as escadas em direção a cozinha .

- Atrasada de novo, Sere ? – perguntou Mina sentada no sofá ainda de pijama enquanto via a amiga correr na cozinha pegando café .

É , e você ? Ainda tá de pijama por que ? – perguntou Serena procurando a bolsa que jogou em alguma lugar da cozinha quando foi pegar o café .

- Não tenho que ir na revista hoje , já entreguei a minha matéria .- respondeu a jornalista enquanto pegava o controle ligando a tv .

- Era sobre o que ? – perguntou a advogada aliviada por ter encontrado a bolsa .

- Namorados competindo no mercado de trabalho e passando por cima da relação por seus próprios interesses. – respondeu Mina com um pouco de receio ,olhando fixamente pra tv sabendo o que viria a seguir .

Serena parou e fitou a amiga com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. – Você não fez o que estou pensando , fez ?

- Desculpa ? – arriscou a loira ao ver a expressão da amiga .

- VOCÊ ESCREVEU A MINHA HISTÓRIA EM UMA REVISTA ! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO!

- Não exatamente , eu escrevi uma matéria sobre um assunto muito parecido com a sua história e usei como base os seus acontecimentos . Mas eu não escrevi sobre você e não citei o seu nome em nenhum momento . – defendeu-se Mina orgulhosa por ter pensando em uma desculpa tão rápido .

A jovem olhou para a amiga e vendo que esta conseguiu um bom argumento e lembrando que não tinha tempo para discutir, resolveu adiar as reclamações.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu Serena suspirando . – Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde , eu to atrasada . – falou a jovem pegando as chaves do carro e saindo de casa .

-

Darien tomou seu café com calma , como sempre tinha acordado cedo demais então não tinha por que se apressar . Acabou o café e foi em direção ao banheiro , se olhou no espelho , passou seu perfume que era sua marca registrada e pronto , já estava arrumado e tão lindo e sedutor quanto sempre , e o pior ? Ele tinha plena consciência disso .

- Não tem quem resista assim. – falou sorrindo para o espelh .

Foi em direção ao quarto e pegou a chave da BMW, ia saindo quando se lembrou dos papeis que tinha de levar para a reunião que teria com Andrew e Serena. Nesse momento apareceu em sua mente o anjo de olhos azuis, estava mais linda do que antes. E com um gênio mais difícil do que antes, ainda não sabia direito o que sentia por ela e se queria reviver o passado, mas quando soubesse... Não teria ódio que resistisse se ele resolvesse reconquista-la, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

Pegou a pasta com os papeis da reunião e agora sim saiu do apartamento.

-

Algumas horas depois Andrew e Serena esperavam na sala de reuniões a chegada de Darien.

- Serena, o que está achando da empresa? – perguntou Andrew tentando puxar assunto.

- To gostando muito – respondeu a loira com um sorris . – tirando alguns pequenos detalhes.

É claro que os dois sabiam que "pequenos detalhes" significava claramente "Darien Chiba", mas esse comentário foi esquecido com a entrada do próprio.

- Bom dia . – cumprimentou Darien com um de seus melhores sorrisos na direção de Serena , que obviamente virou a cara em um visível sinal de desprezo .

- Agora que você chegou podemos começar .- falou Andrew dando inicio a reunião .- Darien você descobriu o motivo do processo ?

É claro. A empresa de publicidade concorrente Dakash já está a algum tempo tentando arranjar uma desculpa pra nos prejudicar e parece que agora encontrou . Eles estão alegando que nós conseguimos a conta dos Methi's através de chantagem com o antigo responsável por essa conta que trabalha pra eles . – respondeu Darien enquanto analisava os papeis .

- Isso não faz sentido ! Se eles nos processarem por ter tirado a conta deles através de chantagem significaria que o responsável pela conta ...

- ...Sr.Seya – informou Darien interrompendo Serena.

- Que seja . – falou a advogada continuando . – significaria que esse tal de Seya teria colaborado com a chantagem, ou seja , ele seria culpado e teria que arcar com o mesmo prejuízo que a nossa empresa caso eles ganhassem . Não faz sentido , eles não iriam querer prejudicar um funcionário deles inventando toda essa história .

- Essa gente não se preocupa se vai prejudicar alguém ou não , só se preocupam com seus próprios interesses, minha querida. – respondeu Darien olhando Serena.

- Bem parecidos com você, não é - acusou a jovem encarando os olhos azuis de Darien desafiadoramente. – E eu juro que se você me chamar de "querida" mais uma vez eu jogo esse grampeador na sua cara.

- Acho melhor nós nos concentrarmos no processo. – falou Andrew tentando quebrar o clima tens.- O que você disse faz sentido Serena , então só tem uma explicação : Ou esse cara tá levando muito dinheiro pra se submeter a uma acusação judicial ou ele vai ser pego de surpresa .

Serena desviou o olhar para Andrew e voltou a pensar no processo. – Então nós podemos usar esse cara pra conseguirmos uma defesa. É a nossa solução mais lógica pro problema. Já que chegamos a uma conclusão eu vou para minha sala fazer algumas ligações e tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre esse Seya , depois eu passo as informações pra vocês . – falou a jovem pegando suas pastas e saindo da sala sem nem dar tempo dos dois se manifestarem .

Quando Serena saiu Andrew deu um suspiro de cansaço ao se lembrar da pequena discussão entre ela e Darien . Se na segunda vez que os dois estiveram na mesma sala já ocorreu até ameaça com grampeador imagina o que aconteceria nas próximas vezes ?

- Cara , acho que isso vai ficar mais complicado do que nós imaginávamos . – falou Andrew para Darien que mantinha o olhar na porta por onde Serena passara minutos antes . – Ela não suporta nem ficar na mesma sala que você .

- Eu acho que ela não me odeia tanto assim . É apenas passageiro , em alguns dias de convivência ela esquece esse desprezo todo . – respondeu Darien calmamente .

Andrew olhou a face calma do amigo e percebeu , ele realmente não fazia idéia do que tudo aquilo significava para Serena .

- Acho que você está subestimando a Serena , alias você sempre fez isso . Você nunca viu realmente como ela era , até por que se tivesse visto não teria feito o que fez . Você nunca deu valor a ela ,tá isso é passado e você não tem como mudar, mas eu te aconselho a não ficar achando que só porque pra você tudo que aconteceu não foi importante pra ela também não foi , você nunca tentou ver o lado dela mas não se esqueça que mesmo que você não tenha enxergado ela tem uma opinião sobre tudo que aconteceu e que marcou ela de certa forma . Por isso eu te digo, não fique achando que o que ela sente por você agora é passageiro até porque foi você quem levou-a a sentir o que ela sente. – depois de seu pequeno discurso Andrew saiu da sala deixando um Darien pensativo .

"_Será que pra ela o que aconteceu foi mais forte do que pra mim?" _

Logo depois desse pensamento Darien fez questão de lembrar-se que ele sabia que pra ela tinha sido difícil ,que tinha doido . Mas que ele não se importou na época , e talvez fosse melhor tentar não se importar agora .

-

Serena entrou em sua sala e deu um suspiro de alivio , aquele tempo que havia passado naquela sala foi como uma pequena tortura . Tinha que admitir que conviver com ele era mais difícil do que imaginava .

Ligou o computador na intenção de afastar aquele "fantasma" de seus pensamentos .

"_Maldito, Darien" _agora que tinha que encara-lo todos os dias as lembranças voltavam a sua mente , o que só aumentava a raiva que sentia dele .

"_Idiota , você é uma idiota Serena ! Pare de pensar em coisas inúteis e se concentre o no seu trabalho ! Ou pelo menos tente descobrir uma maneira de passar menos tempo com o Darien ." _Mais uma vez estava pensando nele é incrível como quando queremos nos manter distantes de certos pensamentos é exatamente pra lá que nossos devaneios nos levam .

Desligou o computador e percebendo que não ia conseguir se concentrar resolveu terminar o trabalho em casa . Pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala parando apenas para falar com a secretária.

- Por favor Lita ligue para o Sr. Andrew ( Na: eu não sei o sobrenome dele então teve que ficar o 1º nome) e diga-lhe que eu não me senti bem e fui pra casa mas que ligo mais tarde para passar as informações que recebi .

-Certo, mas e se caso o Sr.Chiba lhe procurar ? Eu dou a ele o mesmo recado ?

- Não , se ele me procurar diga-lhe que eu morri . – responde Serena virando as costas e saindo irritada .

-

Horas depois Serena já estava em seu quarto enfrente ao computador fazendo a pesquisa sobre Seya ,quando teve seu trabalho interrompido pelo toque estridente do telefone . Levantou-se , caminhou até a cabeceira próxima a cama e pegou o aparelho .

- Moshi Moshi

- _Olá querida – _Serena fechou os olhos ao reconhecer aquela voz . Darien . – _Como você est�? Tenho que confessar que me assustei quando recebi o gentil recado da sua secretária ._

- Primeiro de tudo , já lhe proibi de me chamar de querida . Segundo , como você conseguiu a porcaria do meu telefone ?

_- Você costumava ser mais gentil antigamente , sabia ? _– Serena fechou os olhos em sinal de irritação : como ele podia ser tão cínico ?

- Como você consegue ser tão cara-de-pau ? – perguntou a jovem não mais conseguindo esconder sua indignação

- _Como assim ?_

- Não me obrigue a falar , você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

-_Sinceramente , eu estou um pouco confuso . _

- Como você pode falar comigo com tanta naturalidade tendo feito o que fez comigo anos atrás ? Nem mesmo você seria capaz de achar que eu teria esquecido !

_- Como você mesma disse , foi a anos atrás e realmente esperava que você já pudesse ter esquecido. _

- Você era me noivo Darien ! Você me fez acreditar que você me amava enquanto você dormia com a minha chefe pra que ela me demitisse e você ficasse com o meu emprego! E quando conseguiu jogou na minha cara que eu não era boa o suficiente nem praquele emprego e nem pra você! Como você esperava que eu esquecesse isso ! – confessava Serena enquanto lagrimas escapavam de seus olhos e ela caia sentada na cama não sendo capaz de sustentar mais seu próprio corpo com o peso da dor daquela lembrança.

No outro lado da linha Darien fechou os olhos pela primeira vez entendendo como tudo aquilo tinha afetado Serena .

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨-

**Oi Minna !**

**Tudo bem com vocês ? Bem , primeiro de tudo quero me desculpar pelo cap estar pequeno, mas eu espero que vocês entendam ... Eu queria postar esse cap antes da volta as aulas , até porque vocês sabem que isso complica tudo e como eu estou indo pro 1º ano vo ter que estudar muito ... Enfim , acho que vocês não querem saber das minha aulas ,ne? XD**

**Vamos voltar ao que interessa , eu prometo que vo tentar postar o próximo cap o mais rápido possível mas não sei quando isso vai ser ... É claro que receber reviews ajudam muito a conseguir um tempo pra escrever ( chantagem baixa neh ? me desculpem ú.ú ). **

**Bem , espero que possam me perdoar pelo cap pequeno e espero que apesar disso vocês tenham gostado **

**Quero aproveitar pra informar que estou muito feliz pelas reviews que recebi , mas sobre isso falamos mais embaixo XD**

**Muitos Beijos**

**Beka**

**Gheisa-chan : Que bom que você está gostando da fic , fico muito feliz . Por favor continue acompanhando e deixando seus comentários **

**Miaka: Serio? Você acha mesmo que eu criei uma trama muito boa ? Que bom , fico feliz XD Quanto a Serena ressentida , o que achou do motivo ? Ela tem razão de odia-lo, não tem ? Continue deixando reviews **

**Shuny Amamya : Oi amiga ! Que bom que você tá gostando , e nem me vem com essa d que gostaria d escrever como eu , vc sabe q vc escreve muito melhor ! Espero que você goste tanto desse cap quanto gostou do outro . Vamos marcar sim d ir na Point HQ , vo chamar a Nat . Te adoro .. AH ! manda um beijo pro seu irmão fala pra ele que eu to com saudade .**

**Nat D : Oi mana ! Bem , vc leu esse cap antes de todo mundo e eu já sei que vocÊ gostou Mas mesmo assim eu ficaria mt feliz se vc deixasse uma review ... Quanto a cozinha , vc sabe que se a comida q eu faço assumi um aspecto tão asqueroso é por culpa sua que não me ensina a cozinhar... Mas td bem ... Te amo mana !**

**lan ayath** : **Que bom que você está gostando , continue deixando reviews ,ta ? Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap **

**Cinthya Ogawara: Adoro receber as suas reviews, sabia ? Elas sempre me incentivam a escrever Continue revisando **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews , continuem mandando , ta ?**


End file.
